1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to heating pads and to methods for using heating pads. More specifically, this invention pertains to using a heating pad in conjunction with a heat-activated analgesic cream to provide pain relief.
2. Related Art
For a long time, mankind has used heat to help heal wounds, bruises and discomforts. Heat has been applied to the human body in many ways. Mankind has also used analgesic creams to treat the pain of arthritis, backache, muscle pain, joint pain, abdominal pain, strains and bruises. Analgesic creams also have been applied to the human body in many ways. Conventional analgesic creams include one or more ingredients that relieve pain when topically applied, for example, a salicylate ingredient in the range of 10-60 wt % of the cream.
Still, there has not been to date an effective treatment technique which combines the positive effects of heating pad treatment with the simultaneous use of an analgesic cream. This invention addresses that need for such a treatment.
The present invention comprises a heating pad for placement against an injured/painful area of a person""s body and an analgesic cream being placed between the heating pad and the injured/painful area. Unlike conventional analgesic creams, which are specifically not usable with heating pads or other additional heat applications, the invented cream is formulated specifically to be heat-compatible for use with a heating pad. In fact, the added heat from the heating pad effects)the skin to enhance the permeation of cream into the skin and, thereby, increases the effectiveness of the analgesic cream. The cream preferably does not include ingredients that qualify as irritants to human skin, and, specifically, the cream preferably does not contain any capsaicin or any capsicum-derived ingredients.
Various heating means may be used for covering the affected area that has the invented topically-applied analgesic cream on the skin surface. For example, a heating wrap powered by electricity may be used, such as a commercially-available heating pad. Or, a heating wrap that is heated by an exothermic chemical reaction may be used, based on technology similar to that used in the commercially-available pads for warning a person""s cold feet or hands. The preferred heating means is an electrical heating pad that is thermostatically-controlled. The preferred thermostat system is designed to control the pad surface within a relatively narrow temperature range that has been determined to result in a temperature at the skin surface, called a xe2x80x9ccontactxe2x80x9d temperature, that is believed to be optimum for blood circulation, cream permeation into the skin, and pain relief.
The heating system preferably includes a flexible cloth sleeve for receiving and surrounding the pad, plus a set of straps for holding the pad, sleeve, or pad and sleeve combination against the body area that is to be treated. Preferably, the straps are elastic or otherwise adjustable, to let the user adjust the amount of tension on the straps and therefore the pressure of the pad/sleeve against the skin. Preferably, the straps are of two different lengths and may be connected end-to-end to make a single, composite long strap. Also, the preferred heating system also includes a thin foam sheet, which sheet may be dampened with water and inserted between the heating pad and surrounding flexible sleeve. This way, the option of moist heat treatment may be made available. If dry heat is preferred, the damp foam insert is not used.